


Mother Hen

by DSK1138



Series: Soundscream Week 2021 [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Nothing is shown, Rescue, protective Soundwave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSK1138/pseuds/DSK1138
Summary: Four times Soundwave carried Starscream out of danger and one time Starscream returned the favor.
Relationships: Soundwave/Starscream (Transformers)
Series: Soundscream Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126259
Comments: 17
Kudos: 116





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was originally intended for the free space day of Soundscream Week, but due to issues with my car that ate up most of my time, I wasn't able to complete this prompt right away. I've actually had this idea for quite a while, just needed a reason to actually write it out. In the time it shifted from my mind to paper, it morphed into 5 separate chapters. The start of the story is heavy, but there will be some lighter scenarios later on. Enjoy!

The bridge is eerily silent when Soundwave arrives for his shift. He’s a mech who thrives in silence and obscurity, but even he is unsettled by it

A curious side effect of his carrier protocols is being hyper aware of other mecha. Their body movements, vitals, and even, to some degree, their emotions. He suspects it’s meant to monitor the condition of his symbiotes, but with only Lazerbeak left, the protocols now blindly grasp at any bot in the area, seeking to fulfill a purpose Soundwave has long since failed at. As a spy, it comes in handy, but it can often lead to overstimulation, which is why he prefers to work alone.

The Vehicons’ frames are wound tight with tension, each step a tiptoe. Their fields are pulled in tight, but Soundwave’s heightened senses pick up the fear buzzing around each of them. His own field prickles with empathic discomfort.

When he gets to his station, he immediately pulls up surveillance footage from the past 8 hours. As expected, the majority of it is unremarkable, until he reaches the point where Megatron and Starscream arrive via groundbridge, the larger mech dragging Starscream by a crumpled wing.

Ah

He knows immediately what he’s in store for, but can’t stop watching despite himself. From the moment they step through the bridge, Starscream’s mouth is running. Pleading, most likely. Megatron regards him with disdain, and speaks something in response. Soundwave doesn’t turn on the audio, but he doesn’t need to. He knows this conversation well enough. Starscream has stepped out of bounds, and now Megatron is going to correct him

There isn’t much talking this time, anyways. The first blow lands mere seconds after they’ve emerged from the groundbridge, and it doesn’t stop. It only takes three blows for Starscream to end up on the floor, and even still, Megatron doesn’t stop. It continues for an agonizingly long time, the kicking, punching, tearing. At one point, Starscream attempts to crawl away, and Megatron’s pede slams onto his back, causing him to cough up a spray of energon.

It’s not a new scenario, but something about it disturbs Soundwave more than usual. Megatron’s optics hold a deadly glint. Soundwave has seen gladiatorial bloodlust. He’s seen the face of a mech who is forced to kill to survive. He’s  _ been _ that mech. But this… this is nothing short of sadism. The public humiliation of it only makes it worse. Before, at least Megatron had the decency to deal out Starscream’s punishment in private.

At last, the beating stops, and Megatron walks away with a growl, leaving Starscream a bloody mess on the floor. The rest of the room is still, and then the Vehicons continue their work.

_ He can’t even limp himself to the medbay,  _ Soundwave thinks, and he wonders when he ever felt such concern for Starscream, of all mechs.

Then again, not every battle in the arena was a victory. He’s been where Starscream is, too, beaten to a pulp, his only saving grace the fact that he was too popular with the masses for his masters to allow him to be killed.

He frowns beneath his visor as he clicks away from the footage. Soundwave has caused his fair share of pain, even punished members of his own faction who stepped out of line, like Airachnid. But he’d never taken  _ pleasure _ in it.

His plating ripples in an effort to reorient himself, and that’s when he feels it. A quiet presence at the edge of the room, bleeding in every sense of the word.

_ He’s still here? _ This isn’t right. Surely someone would have contacted Knock Out. Surely Starscream should be awake by now?

He moves silently in the direction of Starscream's field, feeling more and more uncomfortable by the second. Starscream always carried such a proud, vibrant energy. Annoying, sure, but strong all the same. That was a far cry from the broken mech that came into view now.

Starscream lay sprawled on the floor, in the same position that Megatron had left him. He was deep in stasis, and energon trickled freely from some of his more serious wounds. One of his wings was bent at an angle that made Soundwave cringe.

Cautiously, he knelt and got a closer read on Starscream’s vitals. He was no medic, but even he could see the damage was bad. Far worse than he’d expect from even Megatron

“Commander Starscream?” he prompted in Breakdown’s voice, but the prone mech didn’t stir

Soundwave held still for a moment, debating with himself. Starscream needed medical attention desperately. Even Lord Megatron had to know that leaving a mech in this state could kill him.

Soundwave was the last bot to stray from his duties, or to go against Megatron’s wishes, whether intentionally or not. But surely the Decepticon cause would suffer if they lost their second in command, right?

He was worried for the  _ cause _ he tried to tell himself, not Starscream, but Soundwave had never been a very good liar, even to himself. Seeing a mech in such a vulnerable, fragile state awakened some protocol deep within him. Even if that mech was Starscream

His processor made up, Soundwave scooped Starscream into his arms as gently as he could manage, trying not to bend his broken wing any further.

He set off in the direction of the medbay with great purpose. Because of his rank, no one would dare stop him, but he curled protectively around Starscream all the same.

Upon his arrival, there were none of Knock Out’s usual dry remarks. Instead, the medic seemed genuinely concerned.

“I told him this would happen eventually, but Primus…”

Soundwave laid Starscream out on one of the medical berths, hovering uncertainly as Knock Out attached the injured mech to an energon drip.

“You can go, Soundwave. Thank you for bringing him. I don’t think he would have made it much longer in this condition.”

Soundwave nodded and departed without a word. Starscream was in good hands now, but despite this, he haunted Soundwave’s thoughts for the rest of the day.


	2. 2

Though Soundwave is loath to admit it, he’s always thought of Starscream as a rather intelligent being.

It seems Starscream is doing everything in his power to prove that assumption incorrect.

They haven’t spoken more than a dozen words to each other since the incident. There is no thanks from Starscream, which Soundwave didn’t expect anyways. It would be helpful, however, if Starscream didn’t insist on putting himself in the same situation yet again.

Only the three of them remain in Megatron’s throne room, the vehicons and Breakdown having wisely fled elsewhere.

Megatron is sprawled across his throne, optics dazed and unfocused from his most recent dose of dark energon. It’s the only reason he hasn’t already started his assault on Starscream, Soundwave thinks.

Starscream, lacking any sort of self-preservation skills whatsoever, paces in front of the throne, pausing every few klicks to hurl another set of insults at Megatron.

Both of them have likely forgotten that Soundwave is there, as he has been completely ignored since delivering his report to Megatron nearly an hour ago.

He doesn’t know why he’s still here. He has no desire to clean up a bloody Starscream yet again. He has even less of a desire to see Starscream killed.

He slips out of the shadows, remaining unnoticed right up until he grabs Starscream by the arm.

“Desist.”

“Right on time, Soundwave. Defending your precious master like the loyal pet you are.”

It’s not  _ Megatron _ he’s trying to protect, but Soundwave has no way to indicate that, so instead, he tightens his grip and gives a gentle tug.

“You’re behind on your duties.” He uses a clip of Starscream’s own voice, from a very long time ago. He’d been chiding Skywarp and Thundercracker, and his voice had a rare softness to it in that moment. Soundwave has held onto this one for a long time out of pure fascination.

“Since when are you qualified to tell me what to do? Go snoop on someone else, Soundwave.”

One of Megatron’s clawed digits taps impatiently against his throne. He’s getting bored with this show. Soundwave knows he has limited time to act, and now that he’s inserted himself into this, the odds are likely that he and Starscream  _ both  _ will be in trouble.

Without saying another word, he musters up what strength he has left from his gladiator days and lifts Starscream off of the ground, tossing the unruly seeker over his shoulder.

“Unhand me!” Starscream screeches, wiggling and kicking furiously, which makes Soundwave’s job harder than necessary.

He shifts his stance, weighing whether it’s worth it to just leave now without being formally dismissed.

Thankfully, Megatron seems rather amused by the turn of events, chuckling darkly and giving Soundwave a nod.

“You would do well to mind your superior officers, Starscream. Otherwise, they’re entitled to treat you like the sparkling you insist on acting like.”

“Superior officers? But I’m ranked above Soundwave.”

“Consider yourself demoted until further notice.”

Before Starscream can start another round of screeching, Soundwave walks off, getting the both of them as far away from the throne room as possible.

“Put me down  _ right now _ ! This is  _ undignified _ !”

Once Starscream stops kicking, Soundwave acquiesces, setting the other mech gently on his pedes.

“What do you think you’re doing? Do you want something from me, is that it? I know what you did! Knock Out told me. Well, I don’t owe you anything, and I don’t need you to take care of me! I’m perfectly capable of handling myself.”

That was precisely the attitude that had landed Starscream in trouble in the first place. Soundwave places a hand on Starscream’s shoulder, unsure how to convey his intentions.

“Starscream: is of more use to Decepticon forces alive.” He uses his own voice, which is worn and staticy from disuse. This seems to throw Starscream off guard. His optics widen in surprise, before he hides the expression with another scowl.

“I’m still here, aren’t I? I know what I’m doing, and you would do well to keep your slippery servos out of my business.”

With one last huff, he takes his leave, heels clicking as he marches proudly down the hall.

So much for a thank you.


	3. 3

Despite his pride, Starscream must have taken at least some of Soundwave’s words to spark, as he’s been much more cautious as of late. There haven’t been any more incidents for quite some time. At least, none involving Starscream.

Breakdown’s disappearance has created a rather somber air about the  _ Nemesis _ , and Megatron has been sidetracked from his usual punching bag by Knock Out, who keeps insisting that they send more search parties.

They don’t have the resources for it, which is why Soundwave ends up in the middle of the woods with Starscream after Airachnid’s signal is picked up there. She’s far more dangerous than Megatron had originally given her credit for, and they can’t afford to lose any more soldiers, so naturally, Soundwave is assigned to look into things, as one of the few mechs who has bested her in combat. He’s not sure why Starscream is assigned to this mission too, but he suspects Megatron secretly hopes Airachnid will take care of Starscream before she’s finished off.

“It’s too wet out here. I don’t know why we’re expected to meander around in the mud like those filthy organics. Ugh, no wonder Airachnid took an organic inspired alt-mode. She fits right in with those slimy creatures.”

Soundwave is only half paying attention, with most of his focus being on the readings Lazerbeak sends him from above the trees

“And what a pleasant companion I have, too. You haven’t said one word since we got down here.”

“I prefer to work in silence,” Soundwave responds in Shockwave’s voice.

Starscream rolls his optics. “Of course you do. You know, Soundwave, you act all high and mighty, but you’ve had your share of failures too. Everyone else seems to have forgotten, but I still remember Tyger Pax.”

“ _ Desist. _

Tyger Pax had been a miserable century for all parties involved. There were no victories there, only ruin and pain. He’d failed at gathering the necessary information, which caused Megatron to resort to torturing an Autobot scout. In retaliation, a group of Autobot troops had strayed from their ranks, set on dismantling the first Decepticon they came across, which just so happened to be Ravage.

_ All _ of it was Soundwave’s fault, and he would never forget

“Perhaps you should look after your own instead of coddling a fellow officer.

Looking for Airachnid has already put him on edge, but Starscream’s words are enough to push him over. In a flash of movement, Soundwave has Starscream pinned against a tree, one tentacle snaking up to hold the Seeker by the neck.

Starscream, much to his credit, doesn’t even flinch. There’s only the tiniest trace of fear in his field, but the rest is simply acceptance.

“Go ahead, then. Get on with it. Just don’t hit my face. Knock Out doesn’t have any more spare optics.”

Soundwave tilts his head. How can Starscream be so quick to accept the pain? He’s not even going to fight back?

He releases Starscream and walks away. It’s almost like Starscream  _ wants _ Soundwave to hurt him. What is he playing at?

“Just tell me what you want from me! Do you know how tormenting these past few weeks have been for me, wondering when you’re going to come and demand that I pay you back? Are you trying to break me down? Is this some kind of mental torture?”

Soundwave stops in his tracks.  _ What? _ Starscream thinks Soundwave is trying to collect some kind of debt from him for saving his life?

He shouldn’t be surprised. It’s the kind of thing Starscream himself would do.

_ Is that why he brought up Tyger Pax? Is he trying to blackmail  _ me _? _

“I think there’s been a misunderstanding-” the Prime’s voice is cut off as a branch snaps in front of them.

“Well, well. If it isn’t Megatron’s favorite comedy duo. It’s nice to see you again,  _ Soundwave. _ ”

Airachnid slips from the shadows. She looks worse for wear since the last time Soundwave saw her, but no less deadly.

“Megatron really must be losing his stride. Sending two of his highest ranking officers out  _ all alone. _ Well, if Starscream hasn’t been demoted again, that is.”

“Listen here, you insolent little-” Starscream is cut off by a face full of webbing, which he grasps blindly at.

“Why don’t you be quiet and let the big bots talk?”

Airachnid paces a circle around Soundwave, and his sensors scream at him to  _ attack, run, do something. _

“I haven’t forgotten how you completely  _ humiliated  _ me, Soundwave. You act so stoic and above it all, but you’re nothing. You’re just Megatron’s loyal little pet, nothing more than a drone to do his every bidding. I’ve been waiting to see you again. By the time I’m through with you, you’re going to be  _ less _ than nothing.

He just barely has time to dodge as she lunges at him, a flurry of legs and webbing. She slices the air with her many blades, driving him into the shadows of a cluster of trees, and further away from Starscream.

He heightens his optic sensors, but even then, she’s hard to see, using the trees to her advantage. A web catches one of his tentacles, then another, trapping them against a tree. He fashions the end of another tentacle into a blade, but before he can cut himself loose, the tree explodes, sending him flying to the ground.

He glances back at Starscream, who has his missile launcher aimed in Soundwave’s direction

“Get out of the way, Soundwave!”

A loud hiss follows, and then another explosion. At this rate, they’re going to burn the entire forest down. But Soundwave has bigger problems to worry about.

Taking advantage of his position, Airachnid drops on him from above, piercing through two of his tentacles with her blades and pinning them to the ground.

“I’m not going to bother asking for last words, but I’m sure I can at least get a good scream out of you.”

She raises a clawed fist to strike him, but all of a sudden her weight vanishes as she’s thrown to the side by a flash of light.

“Ha!” laughs Starscream, energon canon still smoking. “I got her! That slimy eight-legger should know better than to underestimate me.”

He approaches Soundwave and offers a servo.

“Consider us even.”

Soundwave is too tired to argue that he didn’t expect anything from Starscream to begin with, but they have bigger problems anyways.

Airachnid has vanished into the darkness of the trees, but Soundwave can still hear her movements.

“Let’s end this.” Arcee’s voice plays from his speakers as Starscream pulls him to his feet.

They take off after the wayward triple changer. The trees are too dense to use their alt modes, but their light frames allow both of them to move rather quickly.

They’re zeroing in on her when a strange sound echoes from the darkness around them, first from in front, and then several answering calls

“Oh, you didn’t think I came here  _ alone, _ did you?” Airachnid taunts from somewhere unseen, just as a large shape emerges from the darkness.

An insecticon, and judging by the sounds around them, there are more on the way.

Soundwave dispatches it quickly, but he knows he’s still severely outnumbered, and, worse, on Airachnid’s turf. They need to report back to Megatron immediately. He sends a signal for Lazerbeak to return, and begins planning an escape.

The trees are too dense to form a groundbridge. They’ll have to find a clearing first. Starscream looks at him almost expectantly.

“Well. What’s the plan?”

“The plan is for neither of you to walk out of here alive!”

Another round of webbing shoots out from the darkness. Soundwave manages to dodge it, but Starscream isn’t so lucky. It only takes mere seconds for the Seeker to end up on the ground, torso bound in webbing.

“Ugh! Disgusting!” He squirms in the webbing as another insecticon leaps out to attack them.

Soundwave stops it with his tentacles, wrestling for a bit, until Lazerbeak fires from above, offlining it.

_ Good girl _ .

“It’s time to make a tactical retreat,” he uses the Prime’s voice again.

“What? No! You coward! We can still take her!”

Starscream’s protests go ignored as Soundwave lifts him up and tosses him over a shoulder. He has no desire to argue about it this minute. Starscream can yell at him when they get back to safety.

If only Soundwave was that lucky.

“Put me down!” Starscream screeches, giving away their exact position.

Soundwave takes off running, and almost collides with a giant web, if not for Lazerbeak’s warning. He manages to slice through it last second, but it still slows him significantly.

“Stop right now, you- oh, scrap, she’s behind you Soundwave! Run faster!”

Starscream’s bossiness doesn’t help, but Soundwave does manage to pick up the pace, dodging and weaving between trees as Airachnid fires more globs of webbing at them.

It gives him an idea, but it’s a dangerous one. He tosses Starscream aside, drawing a surprised squeak from the other mech.

“Don’t leave me, please! I’ll do whatever you want!”

The desperation in his tone breaks Soundwave’s spark a bit. Starscream has been abandoned by his own faction time and time again. Is this why he thinks Soundwave is blackmailing him? Is genuine help so hard to believe?

He doesn’t have time to ponder it further with Airachnid close behind them. He ducks behind another tree just as she catches up to them, and uses a tentacle to swing himself around, delivering a sharp kick to her from behind.

A tentacle snakes around her neck, and he holds her firmly in place as she wrestles to free herself. He can end it now, he thinks, but her advantage of numbers comes into play. They’re swarmed by a barrage of insecticons, and Starscream is still helpless.

Reluctantly, he releases her and races to his comrade’s side.

Starscream has managed to burn through most of the webbing with his thrusters, and Soundwave cuts away the last bit.

“Will you stop carrying me around like a lost sparkling? I thought you were going to leave me!”

Soundwave shakes his helm. They’re on the same side. He needs to rid Starscream of this fear of betrayal if they want to truly work together and get out of this alive.

“Starscream: is crucial to the Decepticon cause.”

“Tell that to Megatron, then, because the way things have been going, I don’t think he believes that!

“Megatron’s judgement: faulty. Starscream: vital.”

Starscream stares at him in shock, as if Soundwave has just attempted to stab Megatron in the back himself, and Soundwave barely has time to drag him out of the way of another insecticon attack.

They end up pressed against each other behind two trees as the insecticon claws at them from the other side. It’s the closest in proximity Soundwave has  _ ever  _ been with Starscream, and he can feel the other mech’s breath against his neck, feel the warmth of his thrusters…

“Thrusters,” he blurts.

“I beg your pardon?” Starscream chokes out.

“Engage your thrusters.”

“Oh!” Starscream’s optics widen in realization.

It’s a risky move, with the leaves so dense above them, but it might be their only chance of escape. He doesn’t even fully expect Starscream to go with it, but, to his surprise, the Seeker pulls Soundwave closer, gripping him tightly.

“Hold on,” he says, and fires his thrusters at full power.

The two of them are sent rocketing up through the leaves. Branches scrape at their frames as they crack through the growth, still pushing up, up, and then, at last, into the clear night sky.

They hover for just a moment, their optics meet, even though Starscream doesn’t quite know it with Soundwave’s visor blocking his face. Something like a mutual sigh of relief passes between them, and then Starscream lets go, and they fall apart and transform seamlessly into their alt modes, as if they’d been practicing this for ages.

Lazerbeak joins Soundwave, and the three of them make their leave.

They finally touch down in an empty field, miles and miles away from Airachnid, just to make sure she hasn’t followed them.

Soundwave is about to summon a groundbridge when Starscream places a hand on his shoulder.

“Soundwave. I-it’s come to my attention that I may have misread your intentions. I didn’t mean for there to be any misunderstanding between us. You really aren’t trying to blackmail me by saving my life?”

He shakes his helm, opening his field up so that his intentions are clear. It feels strange to expose himself in such a way. He usually keeps his feelings reigned in tightly, but in this case, it’s to his advantage to be as open as possible.

Starscream frowns skeptically, but nods his helm.

“Good. It seems I owe you my thanks. Just don’t come to me expecting any favors! As far as I’m concerned, we’re still even.”

Only Starscream would count the one time he saved Soundwave and the three times Soundwave saved him as being “even,” but Soundwave isn’t one to complain. Hearing Starscream actually say the words  _ thank you _ is enough to satisfy him.

“We’re still even,” he repeats in Starscream’s voice.

“Don’t do that! It’s creepy. I like hearing your real voice.” Soundwave walks through the groundbridge without another word. It will be a long time yet before they reach  _ that _ level of trust in their... partnership? Allyship? Whatever this is. Starscream isn’t the only one who doesn’t trust easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if I got anything wrong about the timeline of events in Prime, it's been a while since I saw it and my memory is fuzzy. Thanks for all the kind comments everyone is leaving so far! It really makes my day when I get to read them!


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for my long absence, life has been weird lately. Thank you so much for all the kind comments I have received, it really makes my day!
> 
> Once again, disclaimer that this may not be perfect continuity wise, but I'm going more for the VIBES, you know?
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Over the next few months, Starscream goes through nearly a dozen demotions and then repromotions as various members of Megatron’s command staff disappear and reappear and return as energon zombies. That was a strange incident.

Throughout it all, Soundwave pushes on, keeping the Decepticon cause afloat from the shadows.

He and Starscream have a passing camaraderie- one would almost describe their relationship as  _ friendly _ . On late night shifts, the seeker often checks up on him. It’s uncharacteristically doting, but Soundwave finds it rather sweet.

It seems his realm of shadows has been pierced by a single ray of light.

-

The next incident of note happens when they’re on another mission together to retrieve a predacon bone. The Autobots have grown in numbers, making each task all the more difficult.

The two of them had had the upper hand at first. Starscream is a master at aerial combat, and their higher vantage point gave the two of them a strong advantage.

In this instance, Soundwave’s ability to read other bots comes in handy. It’s almost as if he can predict what Starscream is planning one step before the plan is executed. Together, they weave and dodge in their alt modes, a force to be reckoned with.

Then the Autobot reinforcements arrive, and it all goes to hell.

Wheeljack is a good shot, and Soundwave regrets not offlining him when he had the chance.

Soundwave is the first to be hit, a shot clipping his wing and sending him careening off course. The shot itself doesn’t down him, but he’s forced to land and take cover while he plans his next move. From this position, however, it’s difficult to get a good view of the Autobots.

What he  _ can _ see is Starscream, all of his careful maneuvers devolved into reckless attacks as he grows more and more desperate.

[Starscream: disengage and take cover]

His comm goes ignored, and Soundwave is teetering on the edge of losing his calm completely. All it takes to push him over is the sound of a blaster firing.

This time, it’s right on target, but Soundwave isn’t the one being aimed at. He watches with horror as it rips a giant hole right through Starscream’s wing, sending him plummeting to the ground.

Before he can consider the danger of what he is about to do, Soundwave takes off, leaping into his alt mode and racing in Starscream’s direction.

_ Must catch him, must catch him. _ The single thought repeats in his processor.

Thankfully, his alt mode is fast, and he ends up throwing himself at Starscream long before the seeker can reach the ground. Soundwave transforms out of his alt mode so that he can catch the other mech, pulling Starscream close against him.

He doesn’t have time to transform again before they hit the ground, but at least he’s managed to slow their trajectory enough to give them a safer landing. The last thought that runs through his processor as the ground races towards them is that Starscream’s frame is  _ warm. _

At least some part of the universe must be on Soundwave’s side today, because he manages to land on his pedes, though his knees buckle slightly under the weight of carrying another mech. Still, it must look at least somewhat intimidating, because the Autobots seem startled when he lands near them, Starscream cradled bridal style in his arms.

Starscream’s reflexes have not been slowed in the slightest, and he takes the opportunity to fire a few blasts of his own at the Autobots, sending them scattering as Soundwave approaches.

Bumblebee, the only one who hasn’t taken cover, makes an attack, but Soundwave uses his tentacles to easily seize and throw the mech as if he was no more than the insect he took his name from.

Before the enemy can recover, Soundwave snatches the predacon bone from the ground, and then he and Starscream are gone.

“I can still walk, you know,” Starscream says when they emerge from the groundbridge, but he seems more amused than annoyed.

“But all in all, that went much better than expected. And, once again, I find myself in your debt. Since I have little to offer you, I hope you’ll accept what I can give.”

And then, with no warning, he leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on the side of Soundwave’s visor.

Soundwave let out a small noise of surprise, but was quick to reciprocate the affection, pressing their forehelms together in his own version of a kiss.

“Now, let’s go report our victory to Megatron, and then afterwards, I don’t suppose you’d want to join me in my hab for a  _ private _ celebration?”

Starscream gave a crooked smile, and Soundwave found it impossible to say no, duties be damned. The Autobots had just lost this fight, surely things would be fine for a few joors without Soundwave’s watchful optics, right?

Something warm stirred in his spark, then. Something that until now, had only been reserved for his symbiotes and, maybe at one time, Megatron.

“Soundwave: would be honored.”


End file.
